


Almost running over a hot guy

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bad Boys, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt is a nerd, Sassy Minho, Thominewt is 5ever, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is adorable, thominho - Freeform, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s unacceptable that your boyfriend still does not know how to drive.” Newt scratched his head. “I know the principles but I never actually tried it.” Minho watched him carefully. Then shrugged. “We don’t really have much to do. You can try using my car.” He offered. Alby stood up immediately. “Awesome.”</p><p>Or<br/>Where Newt almost ran over a really hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An angry girl, 3 drunken idiots and a very hot guy

**Author's Note:**

> Me don't know, TUMBLR IS TO BLAME.  
> SORRY IF MY ENGLISH IS BAD, BUT... YEAH.

“Guys, I am actually dying of boredom over her.” Said Minho. He was lying on the floor with a book on his lap. They were studying in his apartment for an exam of English Literature that they were going to have the day after. Alby sighed. “It’s not as if I don’t know this stuff already.” Newt, sitting on the other couch, threw his book on the table. “Finally. I bloody hate Shakespeare.” Minho grinned and came to sit next to him. “Shall we watch a movie?” he asked addressing both of them. Alby jumped. “No. absolutely not. I know how it’s going to end if we watch a movie. With me trying to watch it over the noise of the two of you making out.” Newt rolled his eyes. “You can’t be sure about it. If you manage to find an interesting movie, then…” Minho just laughed as Alby shock his head with decision. “Then what do you propose?” asked the Asian.

Alby closed his eyes. Then he reopened them with a smile. “It’s unacceptable that your boyfriend still does not know how to drive.” Newt scratched his head. “I know the principles but I never actually tried it.” Minho watched him carefully. Then shrugged. “We don’t really have much to do. You can try using my car.” He offered. Alby stood up immediately. “Awesome.”

***

_ This is the worst idea I’ve ever had.  _ Thought Alby, as Newt almost ran into another car. The guy drove in the most dangerous way he had ever seen. And he had been in a car driven by a drunk Minho, for God’s sake. Newt was a disgrace.

He had not even realised he was holding his seat as if his life depended on it. Which actually did. He stole a little glance at Minho, watching as he kept his composed face at his boyfriend’s attempts to kill them all. He inhaled. “Please… Newt can you park somewhere, please?” he whispered, loud enough for the blond to hear him. Newt turned rapidly to avoid crashing with a Tir and veered towards an empty parking space. But he veered too much and ended up on the pavement.

Alby eyes grew wider as he realised Newt was driving steadily towards a couple who happened to be walking on the pavement. Minho realised it at the same time, and he hit the brake with his foot trying to stop the car. The girl turned and screamed, making the boy turn as well. The car hit him, not hard, but enough to make him fall. 

Alby exchanged a glance with Minho and Newt, before the three of them jumped out of the car. They reached the boy at the same time. The girl he was with was already kneeling by his side, with a concerned but not scared look on her face. At least it meant the boy was alive.

“Oh my god, are you all right?” asked Minho. Alby wanted to slap him. He had been nearly ran over! Of course he was not all right! Newt sat beside the boy, a mortified look on his face. “I am so bloody sorry, did I hit you anywhere, is anywhere broken…” he was babbling and his strong English accent made it almost impossible to understand him. The boy, with a face white as chalk, held a hand to stop him. “You barely hit my legs, I just fell because I was… well shocked, maybe?” the girl snorted. “As if this is going to spare you!” she said turning towards Minho and Newt. “I am going to take your number plate, and your license, we are going to report you, I swear, what kind of driving is that..?!” Minho barely acknowledged her. The guy shacked his head. “Don’t worry Teresa, I am all right. There is no need for that.” The girl, Teresa, turned to him, anger distorting her pretty features. “Tom! He nearly drove you over!” Newt nodded. “She’s right. Take the bloody car number, or whatever, and let us take you to the hospital!” The boy sighed. “Really, I am fine.” Both Teresa and Newt started to speak so he held his hand to silence them. “Ok, ok. You guys take me to the hospital, but we do not report you, because there is no real need for it." He said. Teresa grumbled but he knew that she knew that she was not gonna get her way this time. She still argued. “I am coming with you though. I don’t trust them.” She said, signalling in the general direction of the boys. The brunette turned to them. “Does it bother you,…?” he said, looking questioningly at Minho. The Asian grunted. “Minho. And no it’s fine.” He said, even though his face said that it was anything _but_ fine. Alby decided to jump in. “My name is Alby.” He said. The blond boy looked at him nervously. “Name is Newt. And don’t worry, I am not even going to try to drive this time.” The brunette smiled. “My name is Thomas.” Teresa scoffed. “Let’s just go to the hospital already and get Tom checked.” She said, helping the boy standing up. 

Alby went to help her opening the back door, and barely had time to hear what Minho and Newt were whispering. “Just your luck. You almost ran over a hot guy. He must think we are a gang of drunken idiots.” Was saying the Asian. “At least he is _very_ hot.” Replied Newt, with a wink. 

_   
_


	2. Skinny black jeans and a water tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thomas confesses that he has a crush on two boys, Teresa dresses him in black, he creates a watsapp group called romance is difficult and Aris gets wet due to his straightforwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first! Here is the second. I still say sorry for my bad english, but yeah...

“What should I wear?” asked Thomas to Teresa. She was lying on his bed and reading his biology notes. She raised her head and looked at him. “I swear you are like just going to the hospital? With those idiots that nearly ran you over.” Thomas nodded. “Yeah. But what should I wear?” She shrugged. “Just find something and where it.” He looked anxiously at her. “Like what? I need your help here!” 

Teresa put down the notes. “Tom stop acting like a boy on his first date!” The boy blushed. Teresa raised an eyebrow. “Are you actually… have you…” he interrupted her. “Please don’t say it out loud.” She stared. “You have a crush on one of them?” Thomas buried his head in his hand, dropping on the floor. “It’s complicated.” She put a hand over her mouth. “Shit, you have a crush on _both_ of them?” Thomas whined. But before he could answer he received a message.

** Newt: Tommy, we are going to be a bit late today.  **

He answered immediately.

_ Thomas: NP.  _

Teresa looked at him expectantly. “Newt.” He informed her. She rolled her eyes. “I knew it was one of them by the way you smiled to your screen. What did he want?” He glared at her. “He said they are going to be late today.” She nodded. Then she left the bed to come and sit next to him. “So. Today it’s the last time you are going to the hospital with them, you realised you have a crush on both of them, and moreover the two are together. Let’s just say that _shit_ does not cover this disaster.” He groaned. “I know!” She looked at him critically. “Ok, you are quite a hot guy. So a point for your good looks.” Thomas blushes but she ignores him. “And you are also pretty smart and nice.” He smiled. “Whoa, thank you Teresa.” She acted as if she did not hear him. “But you are quite clumsy and a real idiot, sometimes.” She stated.He gave her a look. She ignored him and took some clothes from the wardrobe. A pair of tight black jeans and a short sleeved shirt of the same colour. “I think that if you wear this and this…” she said taking out a black zip up “You are going to at least impress them.” He looked doubtfully at the clothes. “Are you sure?” she shrugged. “It’s the less embarrassing option that I can think of.” She said, leaving the room to let him dress.

_ 20 minutes later. _

“Tom are you ready? You have been here for ages!” shouted Teresa. Thomas opened the door by a millimetre. “You can come in.” he mumbled. She opened the door and looked at him. He looked… smoking hot, even for her that had always seen him as a brother. “Wow, Tom. Really, wow.” He was blushing hard. “Teresa don’t stare at me like that, please.” He begged. She smiled. “Why, does it make you uncomfortable?” she said, looking at him up and down and licking her lips jokingly. He laughed. “A bit. So stop now.” She didn’t stop. “Make me.” He smiled and threw her on the bed, falling on top of her. He looked at her in the eye. “It’s about to go down!” he shouted, starting to tickle her. She was almost instantly shouting to him to stop. “Say that I am the most perfect boy in the universe!” she was laughing hard and shouting. “Never!” He gasped dramatically. “Then you will go down!” he said resuming the tickling moving to her hips. 

She was shouting so hard they didn’t hear the door opening, at the same moment that Teresa managed to release herself and biting his hand. “Argh!” he said, still laughing. Then someone coughed. Both their heads snapped to see that they had an audience: Chuck, Minho and Newt were standing in the doorway staring at them. Chuck with an amused expression, Minho with a poker face and Newt with a confused one. Thomas blushed realising what he must look to an outsider. Him and Teresa, one on top of the other, both struggling to breath, the checks red and lying on Thomas’ bed. His eyes widened and he hurriedly got off Teresa. She tried to put her hair in an acceptable way. “Uhm, we didn’t hear you guys entering.” She said with a nervous laugh. Chuck raised an eyebrow. “We noticed. They tried sending a message to Thomas telling him they were outside but he didn’t answer, so they came up.” He explained. Thomas nodded to his little brother and tried to straighten his clothes. “Uhm, ok, let’s go.” He said, taking his phone which he noticed was lying on the floor. He waved to Teresa, but she had already taken his biology notes and had started studying again.

Minho opened the door in complete silence, and him and Newt sat in the front seats. Thomas felt his heart sank. Surely, they knew better than think that he was having sex with Teresa…? He didn’t dare ask them. Instead, he took out his phone and started texting.

_ Thomas created a group: Romance is difficult. _

_ Thomas added Aris. _

_ Thomas added Brenda. _

_ Thomas added Teresa. _

** Thomas: Guys, what do I say? Neither of them is speaking. **

Teresa: Bre, Aris, basically me and Tom were messing around tickling each other, and the two boys that Tom had a crush on entered and caught us in a compromising position so we think they think we were making out or some gross thing like that.

**_ Aris: The guys that nearly drove over Tom? _ **

_ Brenda: Oh, that sucks. Aren’t they together or something? _

Teresa: Yes and yes.

** Thomas: That is why I need help. **

**_ Aris: Ahaha. Difficult situation mate. Best of luck _ ** .

** Thomas: ._. **

_ Brenda: Well just say some really dumb shit about school, like you think you are not gonna pass the test tomorrow or something like that. _

Teresa: Yeah. Go on Tom, Bre is right.

Thomas put down his phone. He cleared his throat. “Guys, I think that I am going to die tomorrow.” Newt turned around to face him. “Uhm? Why?” he asked. Thomas leaned on the seat. “I have a biology test and really… biology is not my thing.” Newt smiled. “You are doing A level biology, isn’t it?” Thomas nodded. “At Harris Academy, Crystal Palace campus.” Minho asked. “So you are still in college. I thought you were older.” Thomas winked at him in the rear-view. “Not the only one who made this mistake.” Minho smirked and parked efficiently. “Ok get off the car, shanks. I have to go to pick up Gally for the match.” He said. Newt smiled and kissed Minho on the lips, while Thomas hurriedly got off the car. He turned around to see Newt getting off, and he caught the sight of Minho appreciatively looking at his ass. He smiled to himself and thanked Teresa in his head. He then rapidly followed Newt inside the hospital.

***

Newt sat down and watched Thomas speaking to the doctors. Thomas was wearing tight black jeans, but the really tight ones, the ones that perfectly shaped the form of his backside. _Bloody hell._ That kid was real trouble. During all of the visits to the hospital, that Teresa forced the three of them to attend, he had started to grow a tiny yet continue infatuation for Thomas. He was just gorgeous and not really conscious of it. It drove him nuts.

He emerged from his thoughts to see Thomas walking towards him. _Seriously, how can a boy walk as if he was in a catwalk without even knowing he was doing it and look so bloody hot whilst doing it_? Thomas smiled, and Newt thought he was going to faint. “We are done, Newt.” He said. Newt smiled back to him. “Very well Tommy.” And then it hit him. This was the last time he would go out with Thomas with the excuse of taking him to the hospital. There was not going to be another opportunity. His smile faltered for a second, but then he recovered quickly. “How are you going home?” he asked. Something crossed Thomas’ face, as if he really didn’t want to leave, or to leave alone. But then he smiled. “A friend of mine, Aris lives near. I am probably going to his house.” He explained. Newt nodded. “I am taking you.” He said. Thomas protested. “There is no need for this.” Newt rolled his eyes. “Hurry up, Tommy.” Thomas shrugged and led him outside.

They walked in silence and in 2 minutes they were outside Aris’ house. The boy was in the garden cleaning his motorbike with a water tube. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, and he looked magnificent. He smiled seeing Thomas and hurried towards him. He gave him a peck on the check and smiled. “I was not expecting you here, Tom-Tom.” Thomas gave him a light punch in the shoulder. “I was bored so I came here. This is Newt.” He said pointing at the blond. Aris eyes were gleaming with delight. “Oh the one that nearly drove you over. I have to admit, I am quite sad that you didn’t finish the job. My name is Aris.” 

Newt smiled at the guy, even though inside he was torn between anger that a cute guy like him could just kiss Thomas on the check, and natural liking for the guy. He seemed quite calm, _but he kissed Tommy on the check._ He then smiled to Tomas. “Well… bye then. See you around.” He said already moving away. Aris gave a LOOK at Thomas. He rapidly grabbed Newt’s wrist and pulled him back. Newt stared at him in confusion as he gave him a small kiss on the check. “Feel free to call me whenever you want.” He said, winking at him. Newt smirked and nodded. “I will. Bye.” Aris smiled broadly as he watched Thomas smiling back and waving. “Looks like you’ve lost your head for the cute blond over here.” He commented. 

It took Thomas exactly three seconds to wet him completely with the water tube. __

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know when I am going to publish again...


	3. Creepy stalker and horror movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Minho decides that it's not creepy watching his crush coming out of school almost every day and Thomas is completely horrified by horror movies. *bad pun*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thominho yasss!

_ It was not creepy _ . decided Minho as he watched the school gates from his seat on the car. Not at all. If anyone saw him he could easily lie and say that he was waiting for someone, or something like that. No one would question it. It was not as if he came there especially to see Thomas or something. He just happened to be driving in the area and just happened to see the sign that told him that the school was the same college that Thomas' went to.

 

He had not seen the boy for a whole week now, and weirdly enough, he missed him. Not that  he told Newt, obviously, but he started to question himself on whether he was growing something more than a crush on the younger boy. He heard the bell go in the school and scanned the indefinite number of people coming out of the gates.

 

After almost 10 minutes of checking, he finally saw him. He was walking out of school, an arm carelessly slung over another boy as he spoke to another girl, who was not Teresa. She was blonde and Teresa was standing next to her. He watched the boy who was next to Thomas and figured out it was probably the boy Newt was talking about the other day, Aris. And from what Thomas had said once in the car about his friend Brenda who was the perfect example for the stereotype that blondes where dumb, he figured out that the blonde girl was Brenda.

 

He watched as Aris and Teresa started arguing about something and gesturing wildly on the streets. Thomas was cracking up and Brenda was following suit. Teresa turned to them and said something concisely as Aris pointed at himself and Thomas and at Teresa and Brenda. Thomas shock his head and pointed at himself and Brenda. Now it was Aris turn to start laughing like crazy. Thomas looked offended and said something to Brenda and Teresa. Brenda laughed and jumped on his back as Teresa jumped on Aris. The two boys looked at each other and then they started running with the girls on their backs. 

 

Minho looked at Thomas in surprise. The boy was fast! He was running and soon enough he was really far ahead than Aris. He managed to see Brenda and Thomas running and laughing really madly, the girl kissing him on the neck, and Aris cursing under his breath as Teresa hit him on the head with a book.

 

He saw then a teacher looking at him suspiciously and figured out he should move. Now.

He moved the car and started driving away. He was a little annoyed. He knew that Thomas was still in school, a little student and as that he had the right to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. But it still pained him a little to see the girl kissing him on the neck. And that was when he saw it. A big panel advertising a horror movie. It came natural to him to get off his car and go to buy two tickets. The problem now was how to get Thomas to come to the cinema with him.

It took him three days to make a move. The first day simply he did not have time. The second he was about to go when Newt called him on the phone and he felt too guilty to go and ask Thomas out. The third day he simply stayed to watch Thomas smiling and laughing with his friends. Really creepy.

He could complete a whole questionnaire on them by now. For starters he had noticed that Aris was a bit of a flirter. He would hit on anyone and Thomas and the girls liked to bet if he could get someone or not. He learnt that Teresa was a hard-working girl. She always had a book in her hands, and it was always different from the day before. Brenda was more of the selfie-friend. In a space of 20 minutes she could take an amount of incredible pictures with the others. Thomas was smoking hot and hell of a nice person. Not that he needed the three days to realise this.

 

He snapped out of his trance as he saw the familiar foursome emerging from the school gates. This time Aris was running away from Brenda who was trying to hit him with something that looked suspiciously like a baseball bat. Thomas and Teresa where coming slowly behind them talking really animatedly about something. He got off the car and walked towards the group, taking off his sunglasses and putting them on his head. He reached Thomas at the same time as Brenda and Aris.

 

"No! I got this one wrong as well!" was saying Teresa, clearly upset. Thomas looked at her with an amused expression. "I cant believe you are actually still trying to beat me in a test. didn't the past experiences teach you?" he asked. Aris laughed. "Burn!" Thomas looked at him to high-five, but then he saw Minho. His smile froze, leaving a surprised expression on his face. "Minho?" he asked, surprised. Minho smiled at him. "Hello, Tommyboy." he said with a smile. Brenda and Aris stared at him surprisedly, while Teresa squinted at him suspiciously. It was not secret that the two had hated each other since they set eyes on each other. She didn't like Newt too, but preferred him Minho.

 

The Asian kid looked at Thomas with a smile on his lips. Thomas stopped looking at him confused and smiled. “Hello, Minho. What are you doing around here?” he asked, playing with his school tie. Minho shrugged trying to look casual. “I’ve got two tickets for a movie and I was passing by and I wondered if you want to come and see it with me?” Thomas stared at him in surprise. Then asked. “Like for a date?” Minho shrugged. “Sure, if you want to.” Aris patted Thomas on the back. “Of course you want to, Tom-Tom!” he said, receiving a light shove from his friend. Teresa looked at him still not trusting him. “What about Newt?” she said. Minho looked at her, clearly bored. “What about him? He’s at UNI.” The girl looked at him still torned between trusting him or not. Thomas prevented her by kissing her on the check. “Bye, Tess!” he said as he gave a peck to Aris and Brenda as well. “Bye Bre, by Aris!” he said and took Minho’s hand, catching the boy by surprise and pulling him towards his car. Minho smiled broadly as he unlocked the car. He could still sense Teresa’s eyes percing his back as he started to drive away.

Thomas looked relatively calm, playing with Minho’s radio and then taking off his phone.

_ Romance is difficult _ .

** Thomas: HaAAAAKLP! **

**_ Aris: Have u already kissed? _ **

_ Brenda: Ohmy gawd was that Minho? He’s buff! _

Teresa: did you know he was picking you up?

** Thomas: No, yes and no. I am so nervous! **

**_ Aris: kiss him already! _ **

_ Brenda: Yes kiss him! _

Teresa: No don’t kiss him! You could cause an incident!

** Thomas: Guys be serious. **

_ Brenda: His arms are buff. _

** Thomas: IKR? And he is so gorgeous, I cant believe we are going on a date! **

Teresa: I am feeling sick right now.

**_ Aris: did you check out that butt of his. Man! ;P _ **

** Thomas: He’s too hot. **

_ Brenda: Agreed. Find out what you are watching first, though _ _. _

**_ Aris: It would be hilarious if you are watching a horror and you spend your time trying not to piss in your pants. _ **

** Thomas: I hate you. **

Teresa: No you don’t. See ya later! And don’t forget tomorrow our shift at the café starts early guys!

_ Brenda: AAARGH NO! _

**_ ARIS: AAARGH NO! _ **

** Thomas: AAARGH NO! **

Teresa: Oh hell yeah!

He smiled to himself as he put down the phone. Minho looked at him. “What are you smiling at, shuck face?” Thomas beamed at him. “Don’t worry. By the way, what are we going to watch?” Minho smiled at him fondly. “ _Suck her blood until she is dry_.” Thomas felt his hair raising on his arm. He swallowed. “Is it like a horror movie?” he asked, his throat suddenly dry. Minho nodded as he parked and turned to look at him worried. “Are you all right with it? I thought that you would like it, it seems quite popular among younger students.” Thomas smiled as convincingly as possible. 

Minho sent him to sit down as he bought the popcorns and the drinks. Thomas found a sit and sat, feeling really distressed. He absolutely loathed horror movies. How could people enjoy being scared to death? The lights went off and the theme of the movie started showing up. It was so creepy Thomas wanted to scream. And he almost did as someone put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, only to find Minho looking at him with an amused expression. “ _Long queue_.” He mouthed. Thomas nodded and took his popcorn. He tried to concentrate on them as the screams from the big screen became louder and louder and the sound of sucking blood became stronger. He raised his head when he heard an inexplicable silence, only to risk an heart attack as the blood sucking zombie drained the poor girl from her precious blood. 

He felt Minho watching him and yawning. _What? He thought the movie was boring?_ Wondered Thomas incredulous. He then felt the older boy’s hand on his own and turned to face him, his face probably as white as chalk. Minho just winked at him and turned his attention to the screen. Thomas did not let go of Minho’s hand until the end of the movie.

***

“Well that was boring, init?” asked Minho, smirking down at Thomas. They were at Thomas’ gate now. Thomas almost could not feel his legs as he finished drinking his drink. Thomas looked at him surprised. “Oh, yeah…” he sai, trying to sound nonchalantly but not even managing to convince himself. Minhoo chuckled and pushed him forward by grabbing his tie, kissing him full on the lips. Thomas gasped in shock but after a second he was already kissing him back. Minho pulled back and chuckled softly, pushing Thomas against the front gate. They were still kissing when they heard a loud cough. Minho separated and Thomas saw his younger brother, Chuck, looking at him amused. “I need to get home.” He explained, pointing at the door behind Thomas. Minho laughed and went towards his car. “See ya later, Tommyboy. And you kiss so well that I could actually pretend that I didn’t see you almost shitting yourself from the movie.” He said, getting into the car and driving away.

Chuck looked at his red-faced brother. “Horror movie?” he asked. Thomas sighed: “Horror movie.”

 


	4. Milkshakes and flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tommy go out for a coffee, but Newt has not sort out completely his feelings for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Minewt, but I realised I am gonna put it in the last chappy!  
> SOZ

Newt did not know what to do. He was not used to keeping things from Minho. But he did not know how to breach the subject with. So he went to the only person to which, perhaps he could speak: Alby. 

"Oh, slinthead, it has been a while." said Alby, when he opened the door. Newt looked at him suspiciously. "I saw you yesterday morning." Alby made a gesture to signal that he didn’t care. "In movies they always say 'it has been a while'." Newt shock his head and followed him to his dorm. He smiled at Gally, Alby's roommate but he obtained just a tiny nod and a grunt in response. Alby chuckled. "Don't mind him. He is even grumpier than me, every day." he explained. Newt arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

Once they were secured in his bedroom, Newt threw himself on Alby's bed. Alby scowled at him, but sat on his chair. "So, what's up?" he asked. Newt started to play with his hand. "What makes you think that something is up?" he retorted. Alby rolled his eyes. "There is a reason why I am your best friend. I am supposed to notice things like this." 

Newt looked at Alby straight in the eye. "Don't tell Minho any of this. I am not ready to tell him." Alby nodded, before saying. "Are you pregnant?" 

Newt chocked on his own tongue, before snickering. "Oh my god, Alby! Boys don't get pregnant!" Alby shrugged. "You never know. You looked so serious..." 

Newt rolled his eyes. "I am not bloody pregnant. It's... It's Tommy." he sighed. Alby frowned. "Oh, the hot greenie that you nearly ran over. What's wrong with him?" he asked. Then before Newt could answer, he covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, he's pregnant! With your child!" he said, horrified. Newt laughed again. "Slinthead, none is bloody pregnant!" he nearly shouted. 

Alby looked at him, suspiciously. "Then what...?" Newt ran a hand in his hair. "I think... that maybe... it could be... that I have something more than a crush on him?" he murmured. 

Alby remained silent, and stared at him. His expression was unreadable. Then he said. "Really? You realised it only now?" he asked. 

Newt looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Alby shock his head, incredulous. "You have been talking about him for the last weeks, almost interruptedly, and _now_ you realise that _maybe_ it's not a simple crush? Are you kidding me?" he asked. Newt checks reddened slightly. "It's not that bloody easy to realise, especially something like..." Alby held a hand to interrupt him. "You probably know the exact number of moles he has, you always check his Facebook page, you follow him on Instagram and Twitter, you almost seem to fan girl over him every day or so, and you think it's not a bit obvious that you like him? Really?" 

Newt hid his head under the pillow. "Ok, whatever. So now what do I bloody do?" Alby smiled. "Well, first you need to check if he likes you back." Newt looked back at him. "And how do I do that?" he asked, miserably. "Invite him for a coffee, or something." Newt took out his phone. "Shall I do it now?" Alby nodded. "Yeah, before you chicken out." Newt glared at him, but sent a message to Thomas. 

**Newt: Tommy! How are you?x**

He debated with Alby for like 3 minutes before adding an x. He sent the message. 

Thomas took less than 30 seconds to reply. 

_Tommy: Ohi! :D Bored. U took ages to text me!xx_

Newt showed the text to Alby, screaming. "Aah! What do I bloody do now?!" Alby looked at 

him, irritated, before typing. 

**Newt: Sorry, I was busy with UNI. Doing anything important? Or wanna come with me to get a coffee or something?x**

He then sent it, before showing it to Newt. "There you go." Newt looked at the text in horror. Before he could say anything, Thomas' reply came. 

_Tommy: sure! I know the perfect place! Wanna meet at Alyce's in an hour?xx_

This time Newt replied immediately. 

**Newt: awesome. See ya there.xx**

He then beamed at Alby and put his phone back into his pocket. "Alby, I love you." Alby wrinkled his nose. "Please, don't. I am fine like that." Newt laughed and looked at his clothes. "They are alright, init?" Alby showed him thumbs. "Yup. You rock." 

He stayed with his friend for almost 40 minutes. He had a disagreement with Alby. "I should not be late." he said. Alby rolled his eyes. "Everyone is late at their first dates." Newt stood up. "But I am the one who invited him. I should not be bloody late." Alby shrugged. "Whatever you say, blondie. Bye!" he said, as Newt left the room. Newt smiled to Gally who was still typing furiously on his laptop. The boy grunted back. 

Thomas was running late. He knew it was never good to come late at a date with a boy that he liked, but he had spent the last 55 minutes looking for his shoe, which seemed to be nowhere to be found. Until he realised he was already wearing it. He had opted for casual. He was wearing a pair of military trousers and a black t-shirt that said 'Without shirt I am even better', (a present by Aris) and a green hoodie on top. A pair of vans completed the look. 

He saw Newt's blonde hair in front of the coffee and slowed down, until he stopped in front of him. "I am so sorry, Newt!" he babbled. Newt snickered. "Breath, Tommy, breath. You are just 10 minutes late, don’t worry." Thomas inhaled and smiled at him. "I am a disaster. Sorry." Newt laughed. "A disaster. I like disasters." he said, smiling flirtatiously. Thomas smiled even more, and opened the door of the cafe. "Come on, they make the best milkshakes!" he said. All that Newt cared about though were not the milkshakes, but Thomas beautiful smile. He felt his knees shaking slightly. 

Thomas offered called the waiter and ordered. Newt looked nervously at the girl, who was eyeing Thomas with interest. "What can I get, guys?" she asked, but her eyes and her smile were all for Thomas. The boy said, completely oblivious. "I want your Desire, chocolate and strawberry Milkshake. What about you, Newt?" he asked. The waitress turned towards Newt, her smile faltering a bit. "I want a chocolate donut and a chocolate milkshake." he said. The girl nodded, and turned back to Thomas. " _Anything else_ that I can help you help you with?" she asked, arching her eyebrow's suggestively. Thomas looked confused. "No, it's fine." he said. The girl's smile faltered again, but then she went away. 

Newt looked at Thomas. "You really are as bloody oblivious about everything as you look?" he asked, incredulous. Thomas looked even more confused, so Newt clarified. "She was bloody flirting with you!" Thomas seemed surprised. "Was she? I guess I had already someone who is fantastic sitting near me, I did not even realise it." he added, smiling sweetly at Newt, and _bloody hell, thank god he was sitting down already, or he would be dead on the floor._

The girl returned with their orders. "Here you go, your donut and milkshake and your Desire, sir." she said, smiling playfully. "Or would you prefer me to call you, master?" she added, dropping her voice. Thomas shock his head. "No need. Thank for the milkshakes, but I am not interested." he said, looking at her straight in the eye. Newt smiled as the girl blushed violently and left their table. Thomas ran a hand through his hair, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "The problem has been taken care of, sir." And then, mimicking the girl. "Or would you prefer me to call you master?" Newt felt Goosebumps over his arms, and just smiled in response. 

They drank their milkshakes and talked, about school and UNI. Thomas offered his milkshake to Newt and smiled satisfied when he drank from the same straw as him. Newt tried to share the bill at the end, but Thomas refused, saying that he came late and that he should have paid. 

Thomas looked at Newt, coming out of the cafe with him. He did not know what to do now. He had been so happy to receive a text from him, but now he was quite frightened and unsure. Newt smiled at him. "I am going, now. See ya around, Tommy." he said, turning around to leave. Thomas watched him starting to walk away, and instinct kicked in. He grabbed the blond's hand and turned him, to kiss him straight on the lips. For a moment Newt stayed still, but then he kissed him back, and Thomas was just so happy... 

When they parted, Thomas looked dazed and happy. Newt looked horrified. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!" he said. Thomas looked confused. Did he kiss that badly? Newt eyes seemed to be filling with tears. Thomas tried to touch him, to ask him what was wrong, but Newt moved out of the way. Then, wordlessly, he fled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!  
> It's going to be Minewt and cheesy and Thominewt.  
> A lot of cheese involved.


	5. All is well what ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So this is my advice: the best way to find a boyfriend is by nearly running over him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends! I know it's not as long as the other chapter, but I feel quite proud of it, really!

Newt looked up from his book as he heard his bedroom’s door opening. Hi stomach lurched as he saw Minho entering.

He had been strategically avoiding Minho for the last three days, trying to figure out why Thomas’ kiss had disturbed him so much. The problem had not been Thomas: he already knew that. Thomas kissed quite well. The problem had been his own reaction. Thomas’ kiss on its own was irrelevant. What was not irrelevant, was that he had kissed Thomas back. And that he had liked. A lot. And that he had been dreaming about doing kissing the boy on different occasions. 

Minho sat on the edge of Newt’s bed, playing with Newt’s pillow. Newt smiled weakly at the boy. “Hey, Minho.” The Asian looked at him straight in the eyes. “You had been avoiding me.” He said. Newt did not even try to deny it. Minho sighed. “We need to talk.” Still Newt did not answer. He heard Minho moving closer to him and he raised his head. The look on Minho’s eyes made him blurter the words that had been taunting him for the past days. “I kissed Thomas.”

Minho just looked at him with a straight face, for what seemed like ages. Newt refused to drop his gaze. Finally, Minho said. “Me too.” 

Newt though he heard wrong. But from the strength with which the Asian was looking at him, it was clear that he didn’t. Newt decided to keep going. “I like him. A lot.” He had finally said the words out loud. Minho, weirdly, smiled. “Me too.” Newt  placed a hand on the other boy’s check. “And I love you.” Minho smiled and murmured. “Me too.” Before placing his mouth on the blond.

Newt was on top of him in a nanosecond, hugging him tightly. It seemed as if the days before did not even happen, as if Thomas did not exist, as if it was only the two of them again. Minho chuckled at his boyfriend’s inpatient’s. “Don’t you think we should at least speak to Thomas?” Newt bit Minho’s neck, and sighed. “We should, but I don’t really want to do that now…” he said, caressing Minho’s check. “Say no more.” Said the dark-haired boy.

***

Thomas sighed for the 1000th time that day. Teresa shot him a bored look. “Tom, can you stop depressing the customers?” she said. Brenda looked at Teresa with disapproval. “He is love sick, Teresa!” she said, stern. Aris looked at her, faking distress. “I know the feeling. There was this girl once, her name was Kathleen, she broke my heart, and my face, with a guitar.” He said, looking in the distance. Thomas sighed again. Teresa was about to say something, when Aris shouted. “Ah! Kathleen! Why did you leave me!” Brenda stifled a chuckle as Teresa threw a fork in Aris’ direction. Jorge looked at them from the kitchen. “Are you guys working?” All of them nodded, and Thomas sighed. Jorge rolled his eyes. “Muchacho, you are depressing the customers.” He said, before leaving. Thomas just looked at him sadly, and put on his fakest happy smile, before turning towards the customers that just entered. And his smile fell when he realised it was Minho and Newt. 

Teresa came out of the kitchen to see why Thomas had suddenly stopped and smirked when she saw Minho and Newt. Aris and Brenda were already there, waiting for Thomas’ reaction. When the boy did not seem about to move, Aris went up to him, and slapped him in his face. This woke him up. “Is that how I taught you to treat the customers, hermano?” he asked, imitating perfectly Jorge’s voice. Brenda laughed, while Thomas blushed and smiled weakly at the two. “Uhm, welcome to our café, ‘W.I.C.K.E.D is good’. Would you like a table?” he asked, trying to be professional. Newt smirked as Minho smiled. “Yes, why not?” 

Teresa rolled his eyes, and said. “Follow me, boys.” he said, taking them to a free table. Minho winked at Thomas before following Teresa. Thomas almost ran in the kitchen. “Shit, shit, shit, shit…” Brenda and Aris stared at him, fighting to not burst out laughing at the boy. “What do I do now? I need your help!” He almost shouted. Aris put a hand on Thomas shoulder. “Hermano, when you are not sure what to do, alcohol is the solution.” He said, mimicking Jorge. “I can hear you.” Said Jorge, scowling at him. Aris smiled sweetly. Brenda looked at Thomas dead in the eyes. “They are the one’s who came here. It means they wanted to see you. So go, and act naturally. It’s up to them, now.” She said. Thomas looked at her grateful. The girl added. “If they reject you, you can call Love-problems.co, since they are the one’s who suggested this.” Thomas glared at her and left the room.

Teresa was serving a table, and subtly pointed at where Minho and Newt were sitting. Thomas nodded and approached them. “Hello, there. What can I serve you today?” he asked, smiling. Minho smirked. “I want a full of the hot waiter, thank you.” Thomas blushed and then smirked. “Sorry, out of order.” He said. Newt touched gently Thomas’ hand. “What about a wagon of regret for running away like an idiot, and a cup of apologizes with a tiny bit of I shucking like you?” he asked, smiling a bit. Thomas smiled at them. “We have it.” He said. And just like that, Newt was forgiven. Minho laughed. “We want to add a bit of dating and a cup of threesome relationship.” Thomas winked. “You name it, sir. But what about a strawberry desire milkshake? With delight chocolate donut?” he said, arching an eyebrow. Minho nodded. “We will settle with this, for now.” He decided. “Make it two.” Added Newt. Thomas winked once more and walked away. Minho wolf whistled after him, and Thomas could not keep the grin from spreading across his face.

***

Newt smiled at Gally. The boy looked appalled. “So this is how you found your boyfriend?” he asked. The boy had to visit him, and neither Thomas nor Minho were at home, so to entertain him, he had told him the story of how he met Thomas. “So this is my advice: the best way to find a boyfriend is by nearly running over him. I nearly ran over a hot guy, and look were it got me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos and comment are welcomed!


End file.
